customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Alex
History Powers Revealed Alex has a past like most children, he was a normal kid until one day when he went with his uncle, a paleontologist, on a dig. When his uncle found a bone of a "Terror Bird", an ostrich like bird from the time of sabre toothed cats, he immediately began to dig. They were making good progress, but dirt was everywhere, flying up in the air. Alex began to cough, and suddenly, he was gone. His highly advanced DNA had reversed his groth and he became a single cell. Then his DNA changed, it mutated to match another DNA strand, one from the dust in the air. And before he new what happened, he was back. But his body did not feel the same, he looked at his terrified uncle from a height of seven feet. His head felt extremely heavy. He felt enormous muscles buldge in his neck as he turned his head. He looked down. Beneath him were two huge avian feet. He screamed. The scream was high and resounding, like a giant eagle. He jumped. He had never heard that sound before. Then he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. He ran very fast, about 60 miles per hour. When he got tired he stopped, he sat down and breathed in deep. He tried to brush the sweat off his face, or his beak, he didnt care now. He sighed as he realized he had small wings. whats happening to me? he thought. He laid his head on the ground, closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up to a splash of water on his face. He let the water flow into his mouth, it felt good. He opened his eyes. His uncle was standing above him. He sat up. He looked into his uncles eyes, and he knew his uncle had seen it all. Sabre Teeth Alex new his gift was given to him for a reason. He had always wanted to help people in need, so he decided he would use his powers to be a hero. Not being modest, he often went around saying, "Hi, I'm a superhero!". Once while fighting an armed gang in Brazil, he had the forst opportunity to use his powers. Reaching down onto the ground, he closed his eyes and focused inward, a yoga-style technique he had learned to stablize his powers. As he found the nanolith in the ground he felt a rushing sensation. When it ended, he weilded a body that weighed over a thousand pounds. Now what am I?' he thought. That was the trouble with his powers, he never knew what he would turn into. He snapped his jaws. He felt long, dagger-like fangs brush across his lower lip. ''Smilodon, he thought. His uncle had told him about these ancient cats, and although Alex prefered the name "Sabre-Toothed tiger", his uncle engraved the scientific names of most animals into his brain. Let's see what you can do. he thought. Then he lunged at the gang. They were so shocked they didn't defend themselves and Alex landed on the gangs leader. The force of the blow evidently knocked him unconcious, because the gangster lay on the ground, eyes shut. He looked over and snarled at the other gang members, they aparently thought the best idea was run, because thats what they did. Mammoth Proportions A Big Armadillo Slow Poke Personality Alex is a young, cockey teen who is always looking for adventure. And ever since he figured out his powers, its gotten worse. He loves using his powers every chance he gets, so criminals rarely get away with anything when he's around. Powers :Alex has the ability, or rather his DNA has the ability, to detect and copy foreign DNA samples. Prehistoric DNA samples are, whowever, the only DNA he can absorb, because his DNA rejects live DNA because it might be a virus or disease. He gathers the DNA scheme from an extra terrestrial element called nanolith that crashed into the earth in its ancient past. As the nanolith cloud covered the globe, it fossilized the chemical structure of all living things. When his DNA copies these fossil blueprints, he must first become a single cell. This happens when all his cells go into reverse mitosis. After that, his DNA speed matures into the copied DNA animal. Once found, Alex's DNA remembers foreign DNA. Forms ''Phorusrhacidae'' Phorusrhacidae or "Terror Bird" was Alex's first transformation. It is a ten foot, ostirich-like bird with one extreme difference: Its massive head sported a eighteen inch, eagle-like beak that can be thrust down with extreme power and impale solid bone. In addition it can run at speeds of thirty miles per hour using its powerful legs which can also be used to kick enemies. He first found this creatures DNA while on a dig with his uncle in Patagonia. Agility:8 Speed:10 Strength:8 Endurance:8 ''Smilodon'' Alex's first intentional form, Smilodon has become one of his favorites. It isn't fast like a modern cat, but it's strong like bear, and its teeth are nearly a foot long. He first found this creatures DNA in Brazil. Agility:7 Speed:6 Strength:10 Endurance:9 Mammoth Alex's largest form, the mammoth is what he uses to tackle big problems. It's strong and and relativley fast, giving it a powerful charge. It is Alex's second favorite form, a least for now, he seems to take new favorites as new forms arise. He found the mammoths DNA while on an arctic mission. Agility:4 Speed:6 Strength:10 Endurance:10 ''Glyptodon'' Alex's primary defense form, glyptodon is one of his favorites. It's clubbed tail and armour make it a formitable form. While in glyptodon form, Alex utilizes strength and endurance, though he seems to like it most for its tail, which he enjoys swinging around to attack foes. glyptodon's DNA was found while Alex was in Vienna. Agility:2 Speed:2 Strength:9 Endurance:10 ''Megatherium'' Megatherium is a form Alex is not sure if he likes or not. It is slow, very different from Alex's usual active, cocky attitude. But, Alex enjoys being an animal the size of an elephant, and the claws are nice too. He likes rising up and slamming his five ton body onto the ground. Alex found megatherium's DNA while in South America. *NOTE: Willpower is 7 in all forms Battle Stats Battle stats greatly vary between his different forms, but his normal battle stats are that of a normal human sixteen-year-old. (Stats will be given for certain forms as they are written into the article.) Category:Superheroes Category:AtahiNuma